From Bows to Barrettes
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Our favorite little kindergartner is all grown up and is all set for high school, where she has to face problems like gross cafeteria food, complicated crushes, and tons of homework. Can she handle it? Read to find out!


**Something I wrote ages ago...why doesn't Junie B. Jones have that much fanfictions? :(**

**Anyway, it's just the same ol' run-of-the-mill 'Junie B. goes to high school' future fic. But I do hope you enjoy this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE JUNIE B. JONES SERIES.**

* * *

Junie B. woke up to the sound of "NYA-HA-HA! NYA-HA-HA!"

Her eyes sprang open, and she felt something on her face. It was cold and sticky. "Ollie! I am going to kill you!" she shouted. Her darling, eight-year-old, demon of a brother had slathered honey all over her face. Great.

"June Beatrice Jones!" her mother screamed from downstairs. "You better be finished dressing up by now, young lady! It's the first day of ninth grade!"

Ollie entered her room, grinning. "Hey, big sister," he said. "Did you think your first-day surprise was 'sweet'?" He laughed like a maniac at his own dumb joke. If it's even qualified as a joke.

Junie B. muttered a lot of profanity under her breath and pushed her little brother aside. She ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She grabbed her contact lenses from the medicine cabinet and nearly poked her eye out with one of them. Blinking, she glanced at the clock in the hall.

She had exactly seventeen minutes to run to the bus stop, which was, by the way, two blocks away from her house.

First things first. Junie B. glanced at her face. It had…bite marks? Oh, man, ants totally ate her face last night. No time to worry about it now. She rushed to her room and pulled a pair of green jeans from the floor. She paired it up with her favorite white blouse that was really cute—and was dripping with honey. "OLLIE!"

Too late. The little brat already left. Groaning, she rushed to her closet and pulled out the only clean piece of clothing she can find: an orange sweatshirt. Green and orange? No way, José. And speaking of José, this was partially his fault for making her watch that zombie movie last night.

She found a pair of regular blue jeans that were okay except for a small guacamole stain. Junie B. put them on, and quickly clipped her hair with a bow-shaped barrette, reminiscent of her kindergarten days.

"All right, Mother, I made it," Junie B. huffed. She snatched a bagel from the table and kissed her mom good-bye. "See you later."

"Good-bye, honey," her mother said. Junie B. cringed at the mention of honey, and quickly sprinted away to the bus stop.

Her bus was already leaving by the time she got there. She had to run after the bus like a lunatic until the driver noticed her and stopped.

"Glad you can join us, Miss Jones," the bus driver guy said distastefully. He was the same dude who always told Junie B. to lower her voice since kindergarten. For some reason, he moved from elementary school to high school.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. She spotted her best friend, Herb, and sat down next to him.

"Late as usual, Junie B.," Herb said, grinning. "And on the first day, too."

"Shut up," Junie B. snapped. "My brother covered my face with gooey junk last night, and I had to wash it off."

The bus pulled to a stop, and just one boy walked in.

"Hey," Junie B. said, tugging Herb's sleeve. "Who's that?"

Herb shrugged. "Beats me."

The boy's eyes wandered over to them, and Junie B. saw that he was…well, he was really cute. He had tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Junie B.?" Herb asked, sounding concerned. "You okay? You look like you just sat on a cactus."

Junie B. tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a whale being tortured. "Do I, Herbert?" She swallowed and took a deep breath. She widened her eyes so much that Herb thought her contacts would fall off. Finally, Junie B. just slumped on her seat and stared helplessly at the guy, who was still looking around for a seat.

"Junie B.?" Herb asked poking her arm. When she didn't reply, he pinched her as hard as he could.

Junie B. yelped and punched him in the arm, which made him howl in pain.

"Junie B.! Herbert!" the bus driver shouted. "Quiet down there!"

"Sorry!" Herb and Junie B. yelled really loudly in unison. The bus driver glared at them from the rearview mirror.

The boy suddenly approached them. "Hey," he said. "Can I squeeze in next to you guys?"

Herb raised an eyebrow. "Actually, we're kind of—"

"Sure," Junie B. interjected. She smiled shyly and moved, squishing Herb nearly flat on the window.

"Thanks," the guy said, smiling back.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence. The boy who sat next to Junie B. finally said, "My name is Jim. What's yours?"

"Herb," Herb grunted.

The guy gave him an awkward glance. He was obviously talking to Junie B. "Uh, yeah. How about you?" he asked, pointedly staring at Junie B.'s face.

Junie B. tried not to squirm under his blue-eyed scrutiny. "Bunie Gee…I mean, Junie B.!" she corrected herself, letting loose a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Junie B. Jones. I'm a sophomore, as of today." _Okay, stop babbling, idiot, _she told herself.

"Cool," the dude grinned. "So am I."

"So am I," Herb parroted, except that he sounded a lot less friendly than a parrot.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio. Between Herb's snarkiness and her awkward rambling, this situation clearly could not get worse.

Once again, Junie B. was wrong.

The bus stopped, and in walked the Queen Bee May herself, looking polished and fashionable as usual. With a flick of her long, light brown hair, she glanced around the bus in disdain.

The situation kept getting worse. Because right behind May was Lenny, one of Junie B.'s closest friends, who was May's next-door neighbor.

Also as usual, Lenny looked like he had too much sugar. He bounced past May to Junie B. and Herb's seat and yelled, "What's up, homies! Lenny "The Man" Rogers gonna be in HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Pipe down, Leonard!" the bus driver snapped.

May stared at the four of them as if they were things stuck to the bottom of her shoe that she had to scrape off. However, she decided that maybe Jim was worth her attention and flashed him a dazzling smile.

And then May squeezed herself into their seat (which, obviously, was a two-seater, but it contained four people at the moment) and began to flirt. "Hey, I'm May," she said to Jim, smiling her perfect toothpaste-commercial grin.

"And I'm squished," Herb groaned.

"Hi, May," Jim said, grinning back in a detached way.

And as if the situation could NOT get any worse, Lenny yelled, "Hey! I'm lonely over here!" And (predictably) hurled himself to the two-seater bus chair, laying down on the laps of the four other teens.

"Get off, loser!" May snapped, trying to shove Lenny off her lap, but the hyperactive boy didn't budge. Instead, he dozed off and fell asleep.

Junie B. was ready to die in embarrassment, but she caught a sight of the hot new guy, Jim, smiling at her. She blushed.

_Yeah_, she thought, as May yelled at Lenny to wake up. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**How was that? Review and tell me what you think. Also, should I continue or let this remain a oneshot? After all, I wrote this quite a while ago (I just edited the ending to make it...funnier?). Review, friends. :)**


End file.
